To Dance, To Love
by PrismUnicornRainbows
Summary: On a night after Robin's return, all of the future children were to celebrate in the local tavern. At least, that was the plan. When Laurent and Morgan are left by themselves, Morgan starts up a party, the only way she knows how.


It was one of the few times since Grima's defeat, nearly a year ago, when they felt at peace. They destroyed the Fell Dragon, the monster, never again to plague mankind, or to threaten the future no more. But for the Shepherds of Ylisse, they felt as though the battle cost them more than they gained.

They won a future, yes. But at the cost of a dear friend.

It has been a year since Robin, Exalt Chrom's tactician, Olivia's husband, and Inigo and Morgan's father, had disappeared. When the amnesiac was found, somehow in the same field they did four years ago, Chrom and Lissa tackled him into a bear hug, whilst Frederick the Wary, stood behind with rare smile on his usually stern face.

* * *

It has been four evenings since Robin's return. All who joined the Shepherds gathered from their corners of the world to celebrate. However, those who may have been, well, not from that time, joined together at the local tavern tonight.

At least, that was the _plan_.

Laurent, Gregor and Miriel's son, tapped his finger impatiently onto the somewhat sticky table surface. Wearing a scowl, his mind kept drifting to how the other's could be so late...Their friend's father and destroyer of Grima- though that was more Owain's that decided the title- had returned! After Naga _herself_ stated that it was unlikely! How can they all miss something so important-

"Hey Laurent? You okay? You're doing that frowny face again. It looks really unpleasant."

Well, not _all_ , were missing. Morgan was his only companion at the time. Instead of the usual tactician's coat she often wore, she wore an outfit not unlike Olivia's, except it was a light blue and grey, with a long skirt that covered most of Morgan's legs, and she didn't have Olivia's bangles on her that were connected by a another veil. Laurent assumed that she wanted to look nice for everyone, considering the occasion.

It was strange. Both Morgan and Inigo stayed in Ylisse to look after their mother. Surely Inigo would have joined them by now? Even Morgan, who stuck to Robin like Gaius to honey was with him...

Laurent sighed, "It's just that everyone else is late. When Robin returned, everyone got on the next boat or cart to Ylisse. Yet none of the others-"

"Well, what can we do? Some of the others live in Plegia or Valm. It's probably not that easy to cross the boarders. I betcha things are still a little bit iffy with Ylisse and Plegia...

"I suppose so." Morgan often had a way of being rational, even if she was a little...special. And she was right; as far from the letters they received, Morgan, Laurent, Noire, Kjelle and Inigo were the only future children that stayed in Ylisse: Despite Chrom and Sumia's insistence that the princesses were to live with them, Lucina and Cynthia, with their husbands Gerome and Owain, lived in Feroxi. Severa lived happily with Brady within Valm, as did Nah and Yarne in Plegia. The only one who did not marry was Kjelle, who had better things to do "Than to be some housewife!" so she joined Frederick to help him with recruits. Despite the distances, the group would visit as much as they could in Ylisse.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the others will be arriving soon enough. Even if not tonight, we can all go tomorrow!"

That optimistic nature of Morgan's often made Laurent feel obvious. After five years of loneliness, one becomes more accustomed to pain and pessimism than joy and optimism, "Alright." But suddenly, he felt a pinching feeling on both of Laurent's cheeks, not enough to cause a lot of pain.

"HeY! Cheer up! You're one of the ones who decided that we all meet up here. A little last minute, wasn't it? So turn that frown upside down, 'kay?"

"Wet goof off muh fafe!"

"Only if you'll stop sulking about! My dad's finally home!"

"I promif! I promif! No wet goo!" And Morgan obliged.

Laurent caught Morgan tapping lightly in rhythm of the song she hummed to herself. When Morgan heard a violin playing with no avail of riling up the customers, she did something Laurent couldn't do, both because he had not the talent, nor did he want to bring that attention to himself.

"La la di diddle de dum de diddle dum da dum de dum...La da de diddle dum de dum di dum..." The hooded violinist caught her tune, and started to play it in the same rhythm as Morgan rose up from her seat, and strode towards the middle of the tavern;

"Look how the light of the town  
the lights of the town are shining now  
Tonight I'll be dancing around  
I'm off on the road to Ylisse now  
Look how she's off on the town  
She's off on a search for sailors though  
There's fine fellas here to be found  
She's never been one to stay at home"

Morgan grabbed the hands of a couple wearing too much clothing for a summer night sitting nearby, and looked into their eyes as she sang almost as instruction,

"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Ylisse"

She sung next in some foreign tongue that in all of his studies, Laurent had never heard of before. The sounds, though new, still seemed to flow seamlessly into the song. Like the words were made for that song that was rapidly catching the attention of those in the tavern. She must have got her singing and dancing skills from Olivia and Inigo. She sang with the confidence of an musical performer, and danced like she knew nothing else. Her family would be proud.

"Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta"

Come now and follow me down  
Down to the lights of Ylisse where  
There's fine sailors walking the town  
And waiting to meet the ladies there"

Morgan grabbed a pair of spoons within her hands, handing them to a nearby man. Somehow, he knew what to do with them, as Morgan still sung, causing others to continue joining in.

"Watch now he'll soon be along  
He's finer than any sailor so  
Come on now pick up your spoons  
He's waiting to hear you play them WHOOO!"

The couple from earlier were joined by more dressed like them as they sang and as Morgan danced, serpentinely weaving herself through the tables and in and out of the crowd, using her movements to ask to join in her liveliness,

"Here today and she's gone tomorrow  
And next she's going to Ylisse  
Jiggin' around and off to town  
And won't be back until morning!"

"Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta"

Morgan would dance and communicate with her captive audience with sideways glances, winks at the young men who, for some strange reason, made Lawrence feel a pang of...Jealousy? Over-protectiveness? Even he, with his great mind, could not understand what and why these feelings kept shoving their heads into his brain. It was absurdly distracting!

"Off with a spring in my step  
The sailors are searching Ylisse for  
A young lady such as myself  
For reels and jigs and maybe more  
Stay here and never you mind  
The lights of the town are blinding you  
The sailors they come and they go  
But listen to what's reminding you  
Handsome men surrounding you  
Dancing a reel around you"

Morgan kept singing, even as many danced and formed a circle around her. The tactician threw her hands to the air, dancing as though nobody was watching. But one did in particular. One with his mother's hat, a possible receding hairline, and glasses.

"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Ylisse!

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta"

In the organised chaos, Morgan grabbed Laurent's gloved hand, and despite his protests, dragged him into the middle of the tavern floor. Everyone else was dancing, yet Morgan's eyes were only on Laurent, and his or her own. He hoped that it was only because of the cheek pinching, or the dancing, that his face was rosy.

"Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta"

"Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning"

Morgan seemed to sing only to him, despite all were joining into the chorus of the strange language. At the back of his mind, Laurent made a mental note to learn out what it meant.

Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta"

The music was reaching a fast paced climax. The people within the tavern, even those who came in from walking down the streets, sang even louder in chorus, and danced even more and faster.

"Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta  
do Mhargadh de - do mhargadh déanta"

And the music and singing ended. The adrenaline rushing through everyone was quieting down, leaving them to laugh at the fun they had, despite the calm start to the night. After another drink, "On the house!" the bartender said, Laurent and Morgan left, to the groans of the customers, asking for another.

"Maybe next time everyone! Goodnight!"

"GOODNIGHT, MORGAN!" the rest chorused. When they left, the man given the spoons put on his upper face a black mask, the violin playing lifted his hood, and the couple who were joined by others lifted disguises.

"So, you think it worked?" Cynthia asked, holding onto Owain in excitement,

"Well, if it didn't, then what's the point of this? It's annoying."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Severa." Nah scolded

"You played great, Brady. You're a better musician than a fighter, haha!" Kjelle praised in her own way,

"Uhhh, thanks, I guess?"

"I'd probably take that as a compliment, it was really good thou-" Yarne began

"IT WOULD BE ENOUGH TO CALM MY SWORD HAND AND PRAISE THE GODS THEMSELVES! I'LL BE DAMNED IF THOSE TWO DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE AFTER THAT!"

"That would be Owain's way of saying he hopes that the plan worked too. You okay, Noire?" Inigo asked in concern

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine. J-just a little tired, is all."

"I didn't think your sister could sing or dance. For a second, I thought it was a young Olivia! And...you're handling this pretty well. You know, your sister may end up dating, or even marrying Laurent."

"Wasn't she though? Mother should be so proud of her! And...besides. Morgan's a young woman." Inigo looked in the direction the two left in, "She can make her own decisions."

* * *

As the late night air cooled them down, they walked on home. Laurent insisted on walking Morgan home first, "A young lady, especially one who has run out of energy after all that singing and dancing, shouldn't walk by herself at night."

"Hey! You know I'm pretty strong!" Morgan playfully punched Laurent's arm, "I'm a big girl now, I can reach up to some of the high shelves now!" So maybe Morgan was a little tipsy after a drink or two. She wasn't the only one.

"Really? Still, you're quite the shortie, aren't you?"

"Shaaaddup, Laurent!"

And they laughed for a while, till it became silent. Not an uncomfortable silence, just one that didn't need words to fill it up. What can I say? Glass half full. "Hey, I know a shortcut to my house, save you a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I usually use it if I slept in, I don't want to get blasted by Henry's Thunder tome if I'm late for magic school!"

"Ha! Of course you would say something like that! Lead on then."

As the two worked their way through a series of ally ways, Laurent was becoming less convinced that this was a short cut. He was _certain_ that it wasn't a short cut, when he found the two of them near a forest.

"This isn't your home."

"I know."

"This is a forest."

"Yep."

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I've never confessed my feelings for someone before, so if you freak out-"

"Wait _what?!_ "

"If you had let me finished and listened, I was saying that if you freaked out when I told you that I love you, nobody could see it."

"Again, I repeat myself," Laurent cleared his throat, " _Waitwhat?!_ "

"I love you. I have for a long time. Please don't freak out about it!"

"I-I-I'm n-not freaking out!" Laurent flustered

"Yeah you are. You're stuttering, and your face is getting all red. Look if you don't like me, just tell me." Morgan was speaking so quietly. The walking must have sobered her up. Her calmness was new to Laurent, and he looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. He didn't see the girl who saved him in battle a couple of times, and he her. He didn't see the girl who wore the same too big coat for her eveyday. He didn't see the girl who irritated him by playing towers with his books and vials. He didn't see the girl had eventually became his best friend, even more so when Robin disappeared. He didn't see the girl who like her father forgot the past...who forgot _him_.

No. He saw the _beautiful_ young woman he _loved_. And it took a night of dancing to him realize it.

Morgan took his silence as a no. "Right. I get it. You're not interested in me. Goodnight." And Morgan made to leave for her cosy bed- When a hand grabbed her shoulders, turned her towards Laurent's face, who cradled her face.

And closed the distance with his lips to hers.

The young rose haired woman took a moment to realize what by the Gods will was actually going on. After the initial shock, Morgan's widened eyes close, and wrapped her arms around Laurent's neck to deepen the kiss. By instinct, both knew what to do. Well, Morgan was told what to do by Olivia, Laurent...read about it. Somewhere. Not important.

Breaking apart only for breath, the two stared at each other's eyes for a while, Laurent was the first to speak, "See, I'm not freaking out."

"Soooo...This mean that you like me too, right?"

Laurent's face deadpanned, "...You can't be serious."

Morgan shrugged, "What? I can't tell when someone likes me-"

"I love you. There's the difference."

Morgan's widened, then she smiled. "Oh..." But then her face changed to one that looked confused, "Sooooooo...what do we now?"

"You should know by now from Chrom and Robin's example; the future is not set in stone."

"So that's your way of saying that you don't know either."

"...No?"

Morgan laughed. Laurent realized how much he like hearing her laugh. "Maybe it was better for the others not to have been there. Come on. Let's go home." And she took Laurent's hand, both intertwining their fingers together.

"Excelsior..." Laurent whispered as both made their way through the allys, till they reached Morgan's street. Ironically, Laurent lived only a couple of houses down. So the argument of walking Morgan home was a little pointless. What could the Gods say? Laurent was subconsciously protective. Though he said that he didn't know what the future held for the two of them, but Laurent was sure that he could make Morgan happy. And if she agreed, maybe even put his mother's ring on Morgan's small finger.

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"They shall find out in time. Don't worry." And he gave Morgan a loving kiss on the forehead. _Laurent's right_ Morgan thought to herself as he waited outside the gate of her home till she closed the front door, waving goodbye, and mouthing "I love you" and he the same.

 _The future is not set in stone. But with him, I can take anything on. Even the future._

* * *

This is what you get when you mix the dance scene in Tangled, listening to Celtic Woman's "Téir abhaile riú", Hot chocolate, and FE:A. To be honest, I think if Laurent was drunk or a little tispy, he would be kinda pointing the obvious. I made a bit of a reference to **smileplease91** 's **Curious Smile** , which is one of my favorite fanfics with Henry, so you should check it out :)

I gotta stop with the long chapters...but I don't know how :'(


End file.
